Bang Bang
by Xx.King Aaliyah.xX
Summary: She met him when she was five. He was a good boy. She was a good girl. They didn't know once they grew up they would become the most wanted criminals in the country


_I was 5 and he was 6._

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

**~Bang Bang~**

"Sakura! You're going to be late for your first day in Kindergarten!" She heard her mother call from bottom the of the staircase.

"Okay!" Her mom can hear her little feet patter across the wooden floor before turning the corner and running down the steps with two feet at a time coming down. Mibuki looked at her little girl; she was so adorable with her little backpack. Wearing black ballerina shoes with frilly socks. The beige skirt she made for her fitted perfectly with a yellow shirt underneath a red cardigan. Her beautiful long pink hair fell in natural curls to her waist with a cute little white bow holding hair away from her face.

"Ready, Mommy!" She exclaimed proudly. Her mom smiled before noticing the white foam from the toothpaste on the corner of her mouth. She licked her thumb and wiped it away; much to Sakura's disgust.

"EW! Mommy that's nasty. I don't want drool on my face on my first day!" She whined. She laughed before grabbing her hand.

"Come on, big girl before you miss your bus." She said before leaving out the house. Walking down the pavement, she giggled at the way her daughter skipped and hummed a tune she always sung.

"Somebody's excited. Ready for your first day in school?"

"I've been waiting all summer, Mommy! I'm ready to be by myself!" She yelled proudly, pumping her little fist in the air.

She laughed even harder, "Is that so, little lady? I didn't know you were so eager to be away from me for 7 hours."

"I wish Papa was here too. He's always busy." Mibuki frowned; yea, she had just got off the phone with him before she called her down for the bus. She gave him an earful of how selfish he was for missing his daughter's first day. She shook her head, deep in thought before Sakura took her out it with a scream.

"Mommy! Mommy! The bus!" She said pulling her hand. She looked up just in time to see the bus pull up. She ran with her to catch it and they made it in time. She gave an apology to the driver and let go of her hand as she walked to the bus's steps.

"See you sweetheart! Mommy will be here at exactly 2:15 to pick you up!"

"Okay!"

"Make lots of friends, sweetheart!"

"Alright!" She said in time before the doors closed and the bus pulled off. She smiled before heading her way back to the house.

On the bus, Sakura sat in the front where kids the same age as her sat. She sat next to a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hi." She said, "I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She said shyly.

"Are you new? I didn't see you last year in Pre-K."

She nodded her head and that was the end of that conversation. She was feeling really nervous and shy as she avoided looking at everyone.

"You're a baby! Why did your mom walk you to the bus stop! That's baby stuff!" She heard snapping her head up to look at a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes leaning over the seat; grinning widely at her. Her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment as the other kids laughed and teased her...even the girl next to her.

She shrunk in her seat, holding her bag close to her chest.

Then she felt someone pulled her hair hard; she yelped loudly and held the spot that throbbed terribly. She looked over her shoulder again to see the same boy that teased her and made Every one laugh at her, and they did again. Her bottom lip pouted out as she felt tears wailing in her eyes.

Then another head popped up; she stared wide teary eyed at the boy and blushed. The boy had black hair and black eyes. He wore a little smirk on his face before pointing. "The baby's about to cry!" He teased, she frowned even further and tears threatening to make ribbons of water go down her flustered cheeks.

"Naruto!"

She turned around and saw a tall boy with shoulder length black hair and black eyes just like the boy. He wore a light green sash and from little what she could read, it said "five grade monetor" she sounded out by herself in her head.

The boy named Naruto and the other one jumped, along with every other kid in the front. "Sasuke, I'll tell Mother not to give that toy you wanted for Christmas." He threatened the boy named Sasuke.

Both of them stayed silent as she heard the other kids giggling at them. He then looked at her and she jumped. He smiled before turning and going back to the back of the bus.

"Your brother's is always ruining the fun." She heard Naruto say.

"Shut up, dobe before he tells my mom!" Sasuke whispered harshly. She felt him kicked the back of the seat, "It's this crybaby's fault!" She didn't care anymore, all she could think was the tall boy that saved her. She turned around and peeped around the side of the seat and saw him sitting in the long seat in the back, right in the middle so he could see right down. His eyes flashed at her, she turned away quickly and clutched her bag tighter to her chest.

**~O~**

The bus finally came to a stop and everybody stood up as the doors opened. She was the first off the bus and a teacher was waiting for them.

"All kindergarten students form a line on the platform." She followed all the kids and stood in a line. She felt someone tug at her hair again and she turned around to see Naruto with his hands behind his head, looking else where. His eyes turned to her, "Whatcha looking at crybaby?" He said, glaring at her. She turned back around, only to feel another tug.

She frowned, walking close up on the person in front of her, wanting to create a much needed distance away from Naruto.

Before she knew it, they were at a classroom. The teacher led them in, "Ok children! Find any seat so we can get started! Once I'm done, I'll arrange seats. " She said gleefully. Sakura quickly found her seat and put her bag on top of it.

"My seat!" Naruto yelled taking the desk next to her. He flicked his tongue at Sasuke before he took the seat in front of me. Once Sasuke took his seat, girls began to gather, arguing who would get to sit next to him.

It got really loud and the teacher decided to jump in, "Ok, how about this? Nobody gets to sit next to Sasuke." She said. All the girl whined and dispersed as they found a seat. All of them look at her and frown, she looked down at her bag.

"Ok, class. It's nice to see you all again this year. If you're wondering why I'm your teacher this year also is because, as we care for the education of our kids, we want you to be comfortable with someone that will go with you until you graduated from elementary school so why not with your sweet ole Kurenai-sensei." She clapped.

All the kids celebrated, except for her. Kurenai-sensei then looked at her and smiled, "Oh? We have a new student this year. Come here, sweetie, come and introduce yourself to your new friends." She got up and walked to the front of the class.

She looked up from her shoes and looked up at her classmates, "Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno. It's very nice to meet your all!" She bowed deeply.

She heard clapping from her sensei,"Very well done, Sakura!" She praised her.

She uttered a thank you before going back to her seat. She blushed heavily, everybody was staring at her. She put her hands in her lap and shrunk in her seat.

As sensei was explaining everything on the activities they would be doing today, she felt the stinging bite of someone pinching her. She jumped and grabbed her arm and shouted.

"Ow!" She looked at Naruto, eyes wide. He pinched her!

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" She said as she looked suspiciously from Naruto to caring and kind to Sakura.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry." Sensei looked at her for a long time before continuing. She look at her arm and it had a red spot on it.

She looked at Naruto to see him snickering to Sasuke. She slowly looked away and returned her attention to her sensei.

She then heard him yawn, stretching his arms up high. "Ooooow!" She cried out as his out stretched arm hit her hard in the head.

"Sakura! What happened?"

She stood up and pointed at Naruto, "He keeps hitting me!"

"It was by accident, I mean it," he said, standing and pointing back at her, "If it wasn't for her huge forehead I wouldn't of hit it!" Sakura gasped and her hand threw to her forehead. The whole class began to point and laugh.

"Her forehead is huge!"

"It's as big as the billboard!"

"Billboard head!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Yea, billboard brow!" They all laughed and Sakura began to shake as tears wailed in her eyes.

"Children! Stop this nonsense right this minute or I'm taking snack time!" She yelled. The class quickly became silent, "And Naruto! Time out! Now!" She said pointed to the wall,"I will be calling your godfather after school."

"Aw, maaaaan..." He whined before he grabbed his crotch with both his hands, "but I have to pee!"

"No you don't! You always pulled that trick with me last year, it's not going to work this time!"

"No! I really have to peeeeeee!" He said running out the classroom still holding himself with the teacher close behind him.

"Naruto, get back here!"

Sakura still stood there as she slowly sat back in her seat. She reached to touch her forehead.

Was it big?

**~O~**

It was recess time, Sakura sat on the swing in the shaded area. All day kids had been making fun of her forehead.

Her new name was billboard brow.

She didn't like it.

Her name was Sakura.

She sighed heavily; her first day of school was bad. Everybody was picking with her, especially Naruto. She didn't do anything to him. He was such a idiot; all he did was cause disruptions in class and hit her.

"Hey, billboard! Naruto likes you! Naruto likes you! He said your hair is pretty and soft and he want to kiss your forehead!" Sasuke yelled before running away, yelling that Naruto liked her.

"No I don't! Sasuke!" He stopped in front of her and pointed at her, "I don't like her! She's not even pretty! She's ugly!" She stared wide eyed up at him. He look at her and blushed before running away.

"Sasuke! You butthead!"

She watched as he ran after him, waving his fists in the air. She frowned at her shoes.

She was ugly? Her mom always said she was the cutest thing ever. Did mommy lie to me? She thought before she stood up and walked away from the swing. She had to go to the bathroom. Opening the school door, she walked down the long hallway staring at her shoes. Mom had just bought them for her and they had little marks on them from Naruto stepping on them. She would definitely get in trouble.

She looked up and realized she was lost. Immediately tears began to wail up as the instinct to call out for her mom was at the tip of her tongue.

...but mommy wasn't here.

She sat against the wall and hid her face in the her arms as she began to sob.

"I hate school." She said, her tiny body shaking.

"Hello?" She snapped her head up.

The boy with shoulder length black hair and eyes. Sasuke's brother.

Itachi.

"Are you ok, Sakura? He asked. She blinked, he knew her name. He put his hand out for her to grab and she did.

As he helped her up, she straighten her skirt.

"Yea, I just got lost finding the bathroom."

"Oh. I can help you. You are new to the academy, follow me." She followed him but stayed at a distance, her hands wrinkling her skirt as she was nervous. She didn't know if he was going to be just like his brother and make fun of her.

"A lot of people are talking about you." He said, he looked over his shoulder and stopped when he realized she was on the verge of crying. "What's wrong?" He said turning around.

She couldn't help but let out a sob,"Everybody keeps being mean to mm-ee." She said, putting her hands to her face, wiping the tears away, "They make fun of my forehead, my hair..." She stopped and gasped as she felt something tap her forehead. She moved her hands and looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"Um," he said, using his fingers to move her bangs, "Looks fine to me and your hair's pretty...I like the shade and how long it is." He said dropping his hand. She stared at him, her mouth wide.

Her little heart started thumping even harder in her chest as her cheeks turned pink.

"Here; hold my hand. I don't want the principal to see me not holding your hand. He said kindergarteners lose focus and wander off if I don't."

She held it.

**~O~**

Back in class, Naruto kept his distance from her with red cheeks. She was confused, Naruto had been acting strange ever since recess. She felt a kick under her desk and looked to see Sasuke leaning forward, "He said he wants to make lots a babies with you." She leaned away, shocked.

"Shut up! No I don't!" He whispered loudly at Sasuke.

"Yea you do." Sasuke laughed. Naruto turned away from them, continuing with his work. She stared at Naruto then at his paper. She found out that he was struggling to write an 'a'.

"You need help?" She asked.

He turned his head and stared wide eyed at her. She smiled and leaned over with her pencil. "See, its like making a circle with a little line at the bottom." She told him exactly like how her mom said to her. She wrote the letter on his paper.

He looked at it before trying it, it wasn't perfect but it was close. She smiled at him, "My mom told me if you keep practicing you'll get it perfect."

"Ok..." He answered, going back to his work.

Sakura continued to watch him, helping him with letters that he had problems with. Sakura took a quick glance at Sasuke and saw he had wrote the Alphabet already 3 times flawlessly. She gasped, "You're amazing!" She said, her large green eyes sparkling with awe.

Sasuke blushed, "It's no big deal." He said.

Naruto looked at Sakura, then at Sasuke. He lifted his paper in front of her face, blocking her eyes from Sasuke.

"What about mine, Sakura-Chan?" She snapped her head to Naruto.

'Chan'?

She blinked, her mother was the only one that called her that and she said if a boy ever called her that he...

She blushed, "It's good." She said quietly. She watched as he placed his paper back on the desk, smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him.

Sakura looked from boy to boy, confused.

Boys are so weird.

**~O~**

The school bell started ringing,"Alright kids, its time to home. Pack your things and don't forget to do your homework," Her deep red eyes shot toward them, making her jump,"Naruto..." She finished before clapping. Sakura sighed in relief before packing her crayons and everything else away. Standing up, she threw her bag over her shoulders.

Walking toward the door, it opened to reveal Itachi.

Sakura stopped and stared at him. "Oh, Sakura since you're new. Every school year we assign the older kids to walk the younger kids to the bus, so don't look so shock sweetie." Kurenai said. Sakura blushed from embarrassment as she realized sensei had caught her reaction. She nodded her head and stop in front of him.

"Hello again, Sakura. I didn't know you were in the same class with my little brother. I hope he's been acting nice to you and also Naruto." She nodded her head, lying. Those two made her first day bad.

As the line had finally formed, he led them out the school toward the bus.

She had sat in the same seat she had this morning but suddenly Sasuke and Naruto bum rushed the space next to her. Sasuke won, "Ha, dobe! I got here first!" He said, smirking at Naruto.

"You butthead! I told you I was gonna sit next to Sakura-Chan," she blushed again from hearing him call her 'chan',"Copycat!" He then noticed the space in between her and the window. He suddenly climbed over him and her and got the space.

"Cheater!" Sasuke said, leaning over to look at him. Naruto stuck his tongue at him.

**~O~**

Finally at her bus stop, she saw her mom waiting for her like she said she would. Sakura stood up and shimmied past Sasuke.

"Bye, Sakura!"

"Bye, Sakura-Chan!"

Both of them said at the same time. She blushed as she walked off the bus. She ran to her mom and hugged her.

Mebuki hugged her back,"Hey, sweetie! How was your first day?"

Pulling away from her, "It was great, mommy!" She lied, "I made a lot of friend like you told me to!" Giving her biggest smile. Her mom pinched her cheeks.

"Awesome!" She grabbed her hand, "Let's go home. I made a snack for you."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Boys are weird."

* * *

**a/n: so thats the first chapter of this story. Tell me about how it is. What should I change so far before I get into? Let me know.**

**And yes, Naruto does have a crush on and what little boy wouldn't show that by being mean? Lol.**


End file.
